


only a kiss

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Venture Maidens (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, episode 26 was so gross and sappy it made me mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: aaron is stunned, still, several minutes lateror: a short fluffy piece about how in love aaron was in episode 26 and 27





	only a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> pls note i haven’t listened past episode 29 so no spoilers!! idk what happens to aaron! i just got really sad listening to episode 28 with the whole thing with his sister’s vision and i wanted to write something silly and fluffy so here we are!
> 
> yes the title is from mr. brightside i was listening to it as i was writing. also i wrote this on my phone i’ll come back and edit later

she kissed him. aaron’s still surprised, several minutes later as he listens to arrnodel and valerius excitedly discuss... something. he can’t follow their conversation. his head is ringing, fuzzy like the dust from all the books around him replaced his brain. the only coherent thought he’s capable of is of arrnodel: her hand bunching up his shirt, a pile of books in between their bodies, her mouth against his for one glorious moment. then she had pulled away, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, the same lips that had been against his own a moment before—his thoughts were stuck in a loop. 

shaking his head, aaron stands up and realizes he had been lightly touching his mouth. aaron feels his ears burn and shoves his traitor hand in one of his many pockets. _ridiculous_. he thinks, and can’t quite bring himself to believe it.

aaron shakes his head again, like a dog trying to get water out of its ears. he feels like there’s water in his _brain_.

“only a kiss.” he tells himself seriously.he needs something to do, needs to move his hands, needs to get a _grip_. he spots valerius’s teapot and crosses over to it.

“only a kiss.” he reminds himself as he boils water and searches for tea leaves.

“only a kiss.” he mumbles as he arranges the nicest cups he can find on a tray.

 _only a..._ he can’t finish the thought, even to himself, staring at arrnodel’s back as he hovers awkwardly in the doorway of the office. she turns around and smiles at him, bright and brilliant and beautiful, and all he can do is smile back, a silly, cheesy grin splitting across his face unbidden. in his periphery, valerius rolls his eyes fondly but aaron only has eyes for arrnodel and her breathtaking smile.

arron is so gone for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr and a twitter if you wanna chat~~


End file.
